1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license management apparatus and method and a license management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are devices that can be connected to a network and on which an application program (hereinafter referred to as an “application”) with a license can be installed. Moreover, a process that enables transfer of an application installed on a certain device and a legitimate license for the application to another device by using a license issuing server that manages the license has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-217320 (page 10, FIG. 6, and the like), for example).
For example, when a device on which applications are installed is to be replaced with a new device due to breakdown, deterioration, or the like, it is necessary to transfer all the licensed applications to the new device. In such a case, when the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-217320 is used, it is necessary to perform a transfer operation for each individual application and its legitimate license. Moreover, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-217320 requires that a connection between the license issuing server and the devices is established on a network or the like, where messages, such as transfer requests and removal notifications, are exchanged between the server and the devices.